


The Story of Four Princes

by lucystoll



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Prince Patton - Freeform, Prince Roman, Switching Places, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Transphobia, Villain Deceit, advisor deceit, tutor logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystoll/pseuds/lucystoll
Summary: Patton and Virgil could be twins. Except their lives were completely different. Patton was a prince, even if his mother would never accept who he was. Virgil is working off his parent's debt by sewing dresses at Dragonwitch Designs.A few days after meeting his fiance, Patton goes missing. Logan (Patton's tutor) brings Virgil into the castle to pose as Patton.Basically Barbie's the Princess and the Pauper, but with Sanders Sides





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All my knowledge of castles comes from fairytales and stories. Don't expect it to be too realistic.  
Also Remy is just modern.

** _P_**atton sat on his bed trying to figure out if he was ready to do what he had planned. He had told Logan, and Logan trusted him, and his parents would love him even if he wasn’t the daughter they thought he was.

**P**atton knocked timidly on the door to his parent’s room.

“Peyton, what are you doing up at this hour?” His father answered. 

“I need to tell you and mother something,” Patton said.

His father opened the door wider. “Come in then.” 

Patton entered to find his mother sitting at a table with a cup of tea. 

“What is it you needed to tell us?”

“I want to be a prince,” Patton said nervously.

Carol, his mother, stopped herself from spilling her tea. “You what? Darling, that’s not possible.”

“I know I am a boy and I would like to be referred to as Patton from now on.”

“No,” Carol said. “Unacceptable.”

“Carol, maybe we can listen to her, I mean him,” the king said.

“No, Arthur, absolutely not.”

Patton bit his lip. “I’m sorry to have bothered you tonight, I’ll see you in the morning.” He left the room as quickly as he could. He went to Logan’s door to be comforted by the tutor.


	2. An Arrangement has Been Made

** _P_ ** atton walked into the library for his tutoring session with Logan. There was a bounce in his step as he entered, not wanting to wait to see the man who had stolen his heart. When he entered, he spotted the tutor near the fireplace, reading a book. “Logan?” Patton called sweetly. 

A smile formed on Logan’s face as he heard his name in the familiar voice. “Hello, Patton. What are we learning today?” Logan asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Patton asked. “Or did you not plan anything again?”

“That was one time!” Logan defended. “And I did plan something for today, just not a lesson.”

Patton looked at him curiously, “What did you plan?”

Logan took in a deep breath before standing and reaching out a hand for Patton to take. “Love, I want to ask the Queen for permission to court you.”

Patton’s heart skipped a beat. “Really?” He squealed as Logan confirmed that was his intention. Patton threw his arms around Logan, hugging him tightly. Then he loosened his grip, having a sudden defeated look. “What if she says no?”

Logan sighed. “She might, but that’s a risk I’m willing to take. Are you?” 

Patton bit his lip nervously. “We’ll never know otherwise right?” 

Logan rested his forehead against Patton’s as he looked lovingly into Patton’s eyes. “I love you, I want to pursue you the right way.”

Patton smiled as a blush dusted his cheeks. “Let’s go.”

With their hands interlocked, they made their way to the Queen’s room. Logan knocked firmly on the door, waiting for the Queen to answer.

When the door opened, the Queen smiled at her son. “Peyton, how can I help you?”

“Actually,” Logan spoke up, “I was the one who wanted to speak with you.”

The Queen raised an eyebrow at the tutor. “What is it?” The cheerful voice had gone down to an almost bored tone.

“Your majesty, I’d like to ask to court-”

“No. Arrangements have already been made, I needed to speak to my daughter about them anyway,” Carol cut off Logan.

Logan tensed. “What? Arrangements? What-”

Carol glared at Logan before taking Patton’s hand. “Peyton, you will be missing your lessons today. Tutor, you are dismissed.” She dragged Patton into her room. “Peyton,” she said softly. “The kingdom is in need of help. Help we can no longer provide without aide from another kingdom.”

Patton was shaking, he could guess where this conversation was going. “Who am I to marry, Mother?”

“The Prince from the Kingdom of Estrella.”

“Roman?” Patton guessed, considering his mother couldn’t accept her own son.

“What other prince of Estrella is there?”

“Remy,” Patton whispered. Remy was his best friend, though they mostly conversed over letters and not in person. 

“Remilia is a princess.”

Patton took in a breath. “When I am to meet Roman as his fiance?”

“In two days,” Carol said. “That is also when we will make the announcement. After your marriage, the kingdoms will combine officially.”

“And we have to do this? There is no other way?” Patton wanted to beg, plead. How could he get out of this?

“No, there is not!” His mother shouted. “Now you will obey me and do as you are told. Right now I am acting as your queen and not your mother. This is in the best interest of the kingdom, which you were born to serve.”

Patton’s eyes welled up with tears. “I love Logan,” he said softly, almost as a whimper.

Carol took in a deep breath to calm herself down. “I don’t care. I had my own love, and I gave him up for the kingdom, as you must do.” She looked towards the door. “I can get you another tutor if that is what it will take.”

“No!” Patton screamed. “I’ll accept Roman as my husband, just please, don’t take the one joy in my life from me.”

Carol looked at her son carefully. “Why don’t you go think over everything in your room for a while?”

“Is that another order,  _ your majesty? _ ” Patton said.

Instead of replying, the Queen simply opened her door for Patton to exit.

  
  


** _R_ ** oman looked towards his brother. “How did that sound?”

“You could do with less pacing,” Remy suggested.

“This is serious, Remington!” Roman said.

Remy rolled his eyes. “I know, I’ve done something similar, remember?”

“Right. And they accepted you, so why wouldn’t they accept me?” Roman rambled, his words fast and hard to distinguish from one another.

“Bro, calm down. Like you need to take a chill pill. Seriously.” 

Roman glared at Remy.

“I hope I am not interrupting something,” their father interrupted. 

Roman tensed as he thought about how he had not even heard his father enter. “No, not at all. Is there something I could help with, father?”

“Your mother and I needed to speak to you, if that’s alright with you.”

Roman nodded slowly, worried about what the conversation with his parents might entail. He followed his father to the Great Hall where his mother was waiting.

“Roman,” the queen smiled. “We needed to discuss something quite important with you.”

“What is that, mother?”

“Do you remember Princess Peyton from Amare?” The king started. 

Roman thought back to the ball he had attended a few years ago where he had met Peyton once. “I have talked to her once, is she in trouble?”

“No, but we have made an arrangement with her mother.”

“An arrangement?” Roman asked. “Mother, you can’t mean-”

“Roman, you are to wed Princess Peyton,” the king cut him off.

Roman started shaking his head anxiously. “But I’m gay!” He shouted.

His parents’ eyes widened. “I’m sorry but we have already agreed,” his mother said. “Amare could take us saying no to the wedding as a declaration of war.”

“And Amare and Estrella have been allies since your great grandfather ruled,” the king added. “Queen Carol is in desperate need of help. This is the only solution currently. If Ignosi finds out that Amare is in decline, they could try to take advantage of them. Then what? They gain land and that immoral man they call king will come after us. This kingdom has only stood for so long because of Amare. I’m sorry, Roman, but there’s no way around it.”

Roman glanced between his parents. He took in a deep breath. “I understand. Please, excuse me, I will be going into my room to be alone.” He tried not to look like he was sprinting as he left the room.

When he arrived, Remy was still there. “I’m to be married.” Is all he said before throwing himself onto his bed and weeping.

Remy watched his brother, horror across his face. He had not seen his brother cry in many years. “Did you tell them-”

Roman nodded.

Glancing over his brother, Remy decided there was literally no way for him to help and he left the room to go talk to his parents. He entered the Great Hall and saw his parents whispering between each other. “Mother? Father?” Remy called, alerting them to his presence.

“Remy, how can we help you?” The King asked.

“Well, Roman wasn’t very helpful in explaining everything that happened, so maybe you could tell me who he has been engaged to?”

“Princess Peyton.”

Remy heard the name and ran back to Roman’s room. “Roman you’re marrying a prince!” He declared excitedly.

“What’re you talking about?” Roman asked, face down on his bed. 

“Patton, your fiance’s name is Patton. His mother doesn’t accept him, which is probably why mother and father don’t know. But Ro! You  _ are _ marrying a prince.” Remy tried to explain more but he already felt like he was intruding on Patton’s privacy.

Roman sat up on his bed, slightly relieved. “Thanks for telling me, Remy.”

** _V_ ** irgil sighed as he finished another dress. There had been a time he had loved sewing, but now after years of being forced to do it day and night with very little breaks, he kind of hated it. 

“What’s wrong now?” Talyn asked.

“Do you ever think about where you could be if it wasn’t for Luna?” He asked.

“All the time, but it doesn’t change our situations,” Talyn said simply. “All we can do is keep working and hope someday Luna will forgive our debts.”

Virgil laughed. “Like that would ever happen,” he said. “I wish we could have some freedom of choice.”

Talyn nodded. “I understand. I want to expand outside of being a tailor, but oh well.” They grabbed more fabric. “We still have five dresses to make tonight, and I want sleep.”

Virgil nodded and got some more fabric himself. 


	3. We Could Be Twins

** _L_ ** ogan walked into Patton’s room. “Love,” he called seeing the prince face down on his bed. “I brought you some clothes,” he said. 

“Lo,” the prince’s voice was strained from crying for so long.

“You can tell me anything, but I think you need to escape from this castle for a little while.” Logan set the stack of his own clothing next to Patton. 

Patton sat up. “I’m to be wed, Lo.”

The tutor sat down and fiddled with his hands, he had figured this is what the queen had meant by arrangements; however, it was one thing to infer your lover was to marry another and another thing to get told. “To whom?”

“Roman King, the prince from Estrella.”

Logan reached out a hand for Patton to take. “Get ready,” he said quietly. “I’ll be waiting right outside your door.” 

They arrived in the town, Patton wearing Logan’s clothes which were very big on him as Logan was taller than him. As they walked around the town, Patton pointed at things he thought were lovely, or some things he would find interesting. They reached the square and heard a lovely tenor voice singing a beautiful song. 

Patton excitedly approached the singer, who was wearing a cloak, hiding his face. “That song was beautiful!” He said.

The man turned to look at Patton and smiled. “Thank you,” he said.

Patton put some coins into the container the man had placed. "Do you sing here often?"

The man shook his head. "Only when I am given a break from making clothes."

"Where do you work?" The prince was eager to find out more about the singer. Maybe his mother would allow the singer to come to the palace sometime.

"Dragonwitch Designs. Its-"

"All my clothes are from there!" Patton exclaimed.

The man looked at the clothes Patton was currently wearing-none of which fit his form. "I don't recognise any of the clothes you're wearing."

Patton glanced down, remembering he was borrowing Logan's clothes. "Oh, I'm borrowing my friends right now."

The man reached out a hand. "I'm Virgil, nice to meet you."

"Prince Patton." He shook Virgil's hand.

"Prince? We don't have a-"

"I assure you, we do." Logan interrupted. "The Queen just won't accept him."

Virgil's face showed his understanding. 

Logan glanced between the two and furrowed his eyebrows. "You two look quite similar. Same height. Same face, though Patton has more freckles."

Patton smiled at Logan. "We can't look that similar, Lo," Patton commented.

Logan wished he had a mirror to show Patton.

Virgil looked around. "I, uh, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, but I need to return to my job."

Patton nodded. "I understand, do you mind if I followed you? I wish to request something about your clothes."

Virgil agreed before leaving with the two following him. When they arrived at the shop that held Dragonwitch Designs, Virgil looked relieved-as his boss wasn't there. "How can I help you, your highness?"

Patton glanced around. "Could you send men's clothing for me with the dresses?"

Virgil seemed to think about it, it would add to his workload but Patton had been so kind to him. "I'm going to need to measure your shoulders and a different part of your chest, but yes I can make that work." He motioned for the prince to follow him towards a platform with a mirror. Once standing there, they both looked at the two of them side by side.

"Logan was right, we could be twins." Patton thought about his birthmark, he doubted Virgil had the heart behind his left ear.

Virgil measured across the shoulders and a little below the area Patton normally was measured on his chest. He made a note of the new measurements on a piece of paper.

"You should sing at the castle sometime, I could ask my mother and-"

Virgil cut him off. "I don't think that would be possible. The Dragonwitch is very strict with her tailors."

Frowning, Patton glanced around. "Maybe you could work at the castle instead," he muttered looking at where the door opened and seeing the much dirtier working area.

Virgil smiled encouragingly at the prince. "It's okay, Patton. This is my life, and I'm okay with it."

Patton nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Virgil. Thank you." He glanced around the shop. "Can I hug you?" He whispered.

"Of course, your highness."

Patton hugged Virgil, something Patton thought more people should do, after all hugging made people happier. "Goodbye, Virgil."

"Goodbye, Patton."

After the prince had left, Virgil started working on some mens’ clothing for the royal.

**Roman Arrives**

** _R_ ** oman sat in the carriage nervously fidgeting with Remy seated across from him. Remy was coming with as support for not only his brother, but the closest thing he had to a best friend as well. Roman rarely traveled alone, and his parents couldn't come immediately, so he was grateful Remy had agreed. As the carriage rolled to a stop, Remy got out first.

Patton was standing with his mother at his side. He looked uncomfortable in his dress and you could read in his face that he really rather be elsewhere. Remy knew Patton would rather be in the library with a certain tutor, but their parents had to fuck that up. Roman approached the Amare royalty first, Remy hesitating. 

“Pleasure to meet you, your majesty,” he bowed slightly in front of the Queen. “And you as well, your highness,” he said to Patton. 

Remy decided it was safe to approach and introduced himself (Carol begrudgingly called him Remington).

Patton almost felt jealous that his mother would accept Remy and not him, but he knew his mother was only doing it to make sure Remy’s parents didn’t disapprove of her. Patton offered to show them both a tour of the castle, which they both accepted. Carol excused herself to discuss ways to help the kingdom with Declan, her advisor. 

When they arrived at the library during their tour, Logan was sat at a table. “Patton! Finally, I’ve been-” he stopped himself when he saw the two other men beside him. “Oh, was that today?” He seemed deflated.

Patton’s smile became strained. “Logan, this is my fiance, Prince Roman. And his brother Remy.”

Roman looked between the two. He could feel the tension. When the silence continued, heavy on everyone’s shoulders, Roman felt guilty. Maybe if he hadn’t been born to royalty he wouldn’t have gotten between the two. “I’m sorry,” he said breaking the silence.

Logan looked at him, confused. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

Roman struggled to find words. “It’s- I got in the- I’m the reason you-” he stopped trying to construe a sentence and just let the staring of everyone make him want to sink into the ground. 

“Is it that obvious?” Patton asked.

Remy sighed. “Pat, even if you hadn’t gone on tangents in those letters about Logan, I could’ve seen you two were in love just because of how  _ he  _ looks at  _ you. _ ” He rolled his eyes. “And I thought you were the sappy one,” he muttered. 

“It doesn’t matter. A decision has been made already,” Logan stated. “I will remain his tutor unless the queen sees me as too much of a distraction.”

Roman looked at Patton, who was currently shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. “Would you like to borrow some mens clothing?”

Patton looked at Roman with wide eyes. “I don- I can’t. If my mother sees me, I- she won’t- It’s impossible with her.”

Roman nodded. “I’m terribly sorry about that.”

“Patton, why don’t you and Remy go catch up?” Logan suggested. “I can finish showing Roman around.”

Patton agreed and the two friends found themselves wandering around the castle. 

“Roman, I would first like to start off with, I don’t blame you for these circumstances.” Logan watched Roman carefully.

At Logan’s words, Roman relaxed slightly. “I didn’t want this either.” He promised.

“I hope you will respect him, treat him well. Be everything I wanted to be for him. He loves easily.”

Roman watched Logan anxiously. It sounded like the tutor was giving up. “Stop.” He said softly. “You’re not leaving him like this.”

“Once he doesn’t require a tutor, I’ll be out of here. I was supposed to become his advisor, but now-the kingdoms are to be joined. You most likely have your own advisor.”

“I don’t currently. I had originally planned for Remy to be my advisor but I don’t think he wants to take that on. So there may still be that position available for you. You seem smart, and you only want the best. The perfect advisor.”

“You barely know me.”

“I can read character well,” Roman said. “I trust my instincts, and they trust you. Plus this way Patton isn’t losing everything he holds dear to him.”

Logan nodded. “So, what now?”

“I believe you’re supposed to show me the rest of the castle.”


	4. Somethings Happened to Patton

** _L_ ** ogan walked towards his room and overheard people talking. He wasn’t one to eavesdrop but when he heard Patton’s deadname he stopped in his tracks. The conversation was a little muffled through the door, but he could hear Declan’s distinct voice.

“You have Peyton?” Declan asked.

“Yes, boss.”

“No one knowssss ssshe’sss gone yet?” Declan hissed.

“No, boss.”

“Good, and ssso in the morning, when the Queen realissess sshesss gone, ssshe’ll sssend sssearch partiesss, and I’ll find her. The Queen will offer me a reward, which will be anything I dessssire. I will choosssse Peyton’ssss hand.”

Logan backed up from the door and darted back towards the main section of the castle, heading towards Patton’s chambers. He pounded on the door, heart rushing. “Patton!” He shouted. “Patton.” He sounded desperate. Opening the door, he saw his empty bed. “No,” he whispered to himself. A door close by opened. 

“Logan?” Roman called softly.

Quickly, Logan shut the door. “Yes?”

“What are you doing? Is everything alright?”

“Fine, everything is fine,” Logan lied. He wasn’t sure if he was lying for Roman or for himself. He felt bad for lying to the prince but what happened when Roman knew Patton was missing? He’d go charging into forests that he didn’t know? That was a bad plan, Logan needed a better one. “Go back to bed,” he said faking calmness.

Roman looked unconvinced but went back into his room anyway.

Slowly, Logan retreated into Patton’s room and tried to figure out a plan. He couldn’t guarantee he’d find Patton by morning, so he had to figure out how to make it so no one knew the prince was missing. He glanced at Patton’s closet and thought about the young man they had met in the square. The tailor. What was his name? It didn’t matter, he just needed him.

Logan snuck out of the castle and towards Dragonwitch Designs. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. He was shocked when a lady with white hair (it wasn’t as if it had greyed naturally as she looked very young) and crystal blue eyes answered. She looked enchanted with some kind of dark magic. The aura off her was terrifying. “Are you the dragonwitch?” Logan asked.

“You can call me Luna,” she corrected. “How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for one of your tailors, the Queen has requested his presence to sing on the recommendation of,” he winced, “her royal highness, Princess Peyton.” 

“You must be thinking of Virgil. He’s not available to leave right now,” the woman smiled wickedly. 

“I must insist, she really wanted him there. I’m sure he would be paid well.”

The woman’s eyes lit up at the promise of money. “And how much? If it’s less than I will lose by not having enough dresses, I can’t. I do run a business.”

Logan withheld an eye roll. “You will be compensated for whatever losses you might incur.” 

“He’s upstairs, let me go get him.” She closed the door, leaving Logan wondering if she was actually getting Virgil. Then he heard a yelp. And some stumbling down some stairs. Then Virgil was opening the door looking overworked and slightly scared.

“There’s actually- Hello again,” Virgil said scurrying out the door and quickly shutting it behind him. “Let’s go, did you bring a carriage because if not we might need to run.”

Logan was lost for words at the look of the tailor before him. He gestured towards the horse behind him. “Do you mind riding on the same horse?” 

Virgil hesitantly nodded. 

“Do you want to tell why-”

“Rather not,” Virgil cut him off. “But am I really to sing at the castle?”

“Uh,” Logan said before whispering very quietly, “no. Something’s happened, I’ll explain when we’re away from people.” Logan hopped on the horse before offering a hand to Virgil. He knew when the adrenaline from his panic wore off he’d be in awful shape, but that was to worry about later. They took off towards the castle, and once they were on the pathway that led up to the gates away from the buildings Logan explained what he had overheard Declan saying. 

Virgil and Logan snuck into Patton’s room, avoiding all guards. “Okay, you need to learn what it means to be royalty. Specifically, what it is to be a Prince.” 

“I already see one problem,” Virgil said, glancing at the dress Logan had dragged out. “I’m not the same measurements.”

“You are a tailor, aren’t you? Besides, Patton took up sewing specifically to mess with different parts of his dresses.” Logan was exasperated. He was terrified for Patton, but knew if Declan went through with his plan Patton would only end up more miserable.

Virgil analyzed the dress. “The busts, he changed the busts.”

Logan nodded. “He made small changes over time until his mother didn’t notice there is no bust.”

“How did he- This is amazing stitching, who taught him?”

“I did.” Logan smiled at the memory. Logan had been taught by his mother, who made all their clothes. Logan then taught Patton. 

“So, what else do I need to know?”

“You’ll need to capture his personality, you won’t be perfect but luckily you will be spending most of your time with Prince Roman, who has only spent yesterday with him. Just be cheery and optimistic.”

“Opposite of myself, understood.”

Logan walked to the vanity and grabbed a makeup pencil. “You will need freckles,” he said. “Cassiopeia across the nose, and Andromeda across the forehead.”

Virgil gave him a confused look. 

“Constellations,” Logan blushed. “His freckles look like the night sky.”

“Ah,” Virgil said. “What else?”

“Can you walk in heels?”

Virgil shook his head.

“I’m sure Patton has some flats,” Logan said. “Now, let’s work on posture.” He grabbed some of the books he and Patton had been studying. “Now, these aren’t too heavy so it won’t hurt, but by the morning you need to have an absolutely straight posture.” 

Virgil nodded, taking the books. He stumbled multiple times before finally walking successfully. 

“We’ll come back to that later to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. Now, to the more detailed parts of Patton’s personality. His mother doesn’t accept him so when you hear his,” Logan paused trying to find the right word, “other name, be uncomfortable. Sometimes he will snap, but that’s only in times where the stress is high. I doubt you will find yourself in that kind of situation.”

Virgil wasn’t so sure, he seemed to attract those kinds of situations. “Tell me more about Patton,” Virgil said sitting on the end of the bed. 

“He’s selfless, there for everyone when they need him. He puts his people above himself, the perfect prince.” Logan finally let himself fall apart. He rambled on about Patton and Virgil listened. 

** _P_ ** atton struggled against his captors. "Let me go!" He huffed as they locked him in a room. It wasn't too bad, as rooms to be locked in could be much worse (somehow he felt less trapped in the room he was literally locked in). At least there was a bed with a blanket, though the blanket looked a bit scratchy. Patton hear the two men who had kidnapped him talking outside the door and set about trying to find an exit. He went towards the window only to find it boarded up and barred. Sighing he went back to the door he could hear the two kidnappers through. "Hello?" He called with a timid knock.

"Yes, your highness?" He heard one reply. Then he heard a smack.

"We're not supposed to talk to her, idiot."

"I'm not the idiot, you are, idiot."

Patton rolled his eyes. Of course his kidnappers were dumb, but that meant they had to be working for someone or else they couldn't have plotted to kidnap him in the first place. "Sirs? Can I at least know why I've been kidnapped?" He tried again to talk to the two. When he got no response he just sat against the door trying to gather information through their conversations. He stared at the boarded up window and wished he could at least see the sky.

He just needed to stay positive. Logan was smart, he would find him. Besides, Logan could easily outsmart the two men.

Shivering, he went towards the bed and pulled the blanket off. Another thing to be positive about, his nightgown wasn't as heavy or big as the dresses he wore during the day. He was right, the blanket was scratchy and not too warm. However, it was better than nothing.

Continuing to listen to the two men in the other room, Patton gathered that one was named Chris and the other Nate. They were brothers, maybe even twins? He wasn't positive, but some of the arguing suggested that. 

He did wish Logan would find him soon, as he didn’t want to end up freezing to death. 


	5. Virgil's First Day as Prince

** _V_ ** irgil woke up still feeling tired, but he was used to that. He stretched out his arms and glanced out the window.  _ So it wasn’t a dream _ he thought to himself. A knock sounded on the door and Virgil got scared. He wasn’t ready, sure in theory he was ready but there  _ were  _ differences between him and Patton, their voices for one. A nervous Logan opened the door anyway. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all. “Good, you are awake. Your presence is needed in the dining room for breakfast. After breakfast, you will be spending your time with Prince Roman until Lunch, and then after lunch you, Prince Roman, Queen Carol, and Declan are meeting with the wedding planner.”

“Logan-” Virgil said softly, slightly terrified. “I’m going to mess this up. I can’t-I’m not royalty. What if I call someone the wrong thing?”

Logan took in a deep breath. “I trust that you can do this, I am spending all my time trying to find Patton.”

“Is that why you haven’t slept?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, the sooner I find Patton, the sooner Declan can be revealed as the snake he is.”

“But Logan, you will have a better chance of figuring it out if you are well rested.” Virgil walked to Logan.

Logan agreed silently. “Let’s get you ready for the day.” The tutor walked briskly to the doors of the closet. “Come pick a dress.”

Virgil picked out a purple and black dress, it had been his favorite to make and was made of very soft fabric. He could tell it wasn’t as worn as some of the others, mainly the blue dresses looked well worn. Maybe blue was Patton’s favorite color. Once he was in the dress, Logan dragged him to the vanity where he applied makeup to Virgil’s face. He put dots to look like the prince’s freckles and some concealer to hide the bags under Virgil’s eyes. Virgil hardly recognised himself in the mirror. 

“Add a little falsetto to your voice,” Logan instructed before they left Patton’s room.

“Logan?” Roman called. He looked skeptically between Virgil and Logan. 

“Hello, Prince Roman,” Logan said stiffly, knowing full well what him coming out of the prince’s room so early in the morning looked like. “Heading to breakfast?”

“Yes,” Roman said before turning to Virgil. “Hello Patton, you look lovely in purple.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Thank you,” he said, hoping he sounded fine, even though he forgot to change his voice.

“Can I accompany you to breakfast?” Roman asked offering his arm for Virgil to take.

Virgil looked at Logan apprehensively. 

“Have a good day, Patton. I will be in the library if you need me,” Logan said before promptly leaving.

Virgil didn’t mention that he had no idea where the library was as he walked carefully towards Roman trying not to look too uncomfortable. 

“Did something happen between you two?” Roman asked, noticing how weird they both were acting compared to the day before. 

“Uh-No, nothing has happened at all.” Virgil took the arm Roman had offered him. “How did you sleep?”

“Very good, the bed is lovely. Not as lovely as the one in my castle, but it was comfortable. How did you sleep?”

“Good,” Virgil replied. They walked in a semi-awkward silence to the dining room. When they arrived they immediately noticed they were the last two. Even Remy had shown up earlier.

The Queen glared at her son. “Peyton, I expect you to be on time, you know that.”

“Sorry,” Virgil said his heart racing as he took in the fact that he was talking to the  _ Queen _ , who was currently scolding him. “Won’t happen again,” he promised before nervously looking at the empty seats. There were two open in between the Queen and someone who looked like Roman (he assumed this was Remy who Logan had told him about during their crash course in how to be Patton). If it wasn’t for Roman pulling back a seat for him, Virgil would’ve chosen the wrong seat. 

“Now that we are all here, we can eat,” the Queen said, her tone passive-aggressive. The food was brought out and Virgil tried his best to look proper, but he soon realised he couldn’t eat all of the breakfast. The breakfast was the size of everything he ate in a day normally. Being in debt to the Dragonwitch didn’t mean very much food.

Virgil sat amongst everyone else. There was a tension in the air that he felt Patton might’ve been able to diffuse the situation. His fork moved food from one side of the plate to the other. After one bite he already felt quite full.

“Peyton?” The Queen called. “Everything alright?”

Virgil nodded in response, not trusting his voice. 

Roman watched him, also concerned. Was Patton (well, Virgil but Roman didn’t know that) feeling so awful about being engaged to him? The breakfast continued in tense silence. 

After breakfast, Roman and Virgil walked together through the halls. “We have a couple hours, what do you want to do?” Roman asked. 

Virgil thought about how he had met Patton. “Why don’t we go into town?”

Virgil and Roman shared a horse to go into town (which Virgil suggested simply because he wasn’t entirely sure if he could ride one alone in a dress). Roman looked around at the vendors. “Where’s your favorite part?” He asked.

“The square,” Virgil answered without having to think about it. The square was where he could sing when his boss was out of town. Surrounded by lovely flowers and a place where everyone was kind made the square the nicest part of the town. It was where the children played and they were safe. The town square was unlike where he lived. Dragonwitch Designs was the only shop still open in the area surrounding it (well, the only legal one). The economy was down, Virgil knew that. Everyone who lived in the kingdom knew that, but in the Square the townspeople could pretend the kingdom wasn’t in as awful shape as it actually was. 

Virgil directed Roman towards the Square. He saw everyone staring at them and realised that the townspeople had never seen Roman and Patton together, as the two had never had a chance to actually spend time together. In fact, he was pretty sure the townspeople didn’t know Patton had frequently went into the town.

Roman got off the horse and then helped Virgil down. After glancing around, Roman could tell why Virgil had said this was his favourite part of town. On the way over, he had seen boarded up shops, and a rather grim look on all the citizens. However, in the square there were smiles, flower beds were close by with butterflies surrounding them. The area was pretty and full of life. 

Roman saw a merchant nearby selling flowers. He dragged Virgil towards the flower booth. “What’s your favorite?” Roman asked. 

Virgil glanced at the flowers, he didn’t really know what some of the lesser known ones were called. And even the ones he felt he did know, he could be wrong about. He pointed at a purple flower. “I like that one?” He cursed himself for making it sound like a question.

The merchant smiled. “Lovely choice.”

Roman paid for the flower and handed it to Virgil. “It matches your dress,” he commented. “Is purple your favorite color?”

Virgil nodded without thinking. After all, purple was his favorite color. 


	6. Reminisce

** _L_ ** ogan sat at his desk going over maps, trying to figure out where Declan could be hiding Patton. He stifled a yawn and tried to pull through. Not sleeping at night had taken a toll on his mental state as was obvious with the dots dancing across his vision. He ended up succumbing to sleep.

_ “Logan!” Patton called nervously. “Can I tell you something?” _

_ Logan smiled at the prince. “Of course, your highness.” _

_ Patton glanced around nervously. “Can we go somewhere more private? I don’t want anyone, I mean it’s not something I think I could tell to most people.” _

_ Logan glanced down the hall and nodded upon seeing a guard. “Alright, follow me.” He led them both towards an unused guest chamber. “Okay, what’s going on, Peyton?”  _

_ “That, I, I’m not Peyton. I want to go by Patton now,” he said anxiously. “I just, I don’t feel- no, I know I’m not a girl. I-” _

_ Logan smiled at him. “You’re Patton. No need to explain yourself.” _

_ Patton blushed slightly. “Thank you, Logan.” He threw his arms around the tutor. _

_ Logan tensed not knowing how to react to the attention from the prince.  _

_ “Sorry, I should’ve asked first,” Patton apologised.  _

_ Logan shook his head. “You’re alright, Patton. I just didn’t expect it.” _

The scene shifted to Logan and Patton sitting in the library together. 

_ “What do you mean, you didn’t plan a lesson?” Patton asked. _

_ Logan sighed. “I was too distracted to plan one.” _

_ “And just what was it that was distracting you?” Patton teased, knowing full well it had been him. _

_ Logan glared at the royal next to him. “I believe it was your idea of going out to the town for dinner.” _

_ “Oh just that?” Patton asked innocently. _

_ “Maybe it could also have something to do with after dinner,” Logan conceded (they had only made out and then cuddled, but it still had taken up all of Logan’s planning time). _

_ Patton sighed. “You should’ve told me, Lo. Now whatever are we to do with all this time since you did not plan anything?” _

_ “What do you suggest, Patton?” _

_ Patton grinned. He brought his hands to cup Logan’s face before kissing him softly. “I think we could have a refresher of last night?” _

_ “Love, you promised our relationship wouldn’t get in the way of your learning,” Logan said. _

_ “Well, you should’ve made a lesson plan.” Patton smiled. “Besides, its only one lesson?” _

_ Logan let out a breath. “Okay, one missed lesson. No more in the future.” He wrapped his arms around the prince. He pecked Patton’s lips.  _

_ Patton frowned at the position of the chairs. “We should move somewhere better for this.” _

_ Logan gave him a confused look. “What are you suggesting?” _

_ Patton glanced at the two seater couch near the fireplace (currently unlit). “Why not there?” He pointed.  _

_ Logan agreed and led them to the couch. He sat and, to his own surprise, Patton sat on his lap. Patton smoothed out the skirt of his dress.“Why didn’t you just sit in my lap in the chair?” Logan asked. _

_ “I don’t trust those chairs to handle both of our weight?” Patton said, though it was obviously not the full truth. “Now, kiss me.”  _

_ Logan kissed Patton sweetly. His arms holding the prince close to him. Logan closed his eyes feeling bliss cloud his mind. He loved the prince sitting in his lap.  _

_ Patton moved away from Logan’s mouth to kiss along his jawline.  _

_ “Patton,” Logan said quietly. He lifted a hand into Patton’s curls, running his fingers through them.  _

_ “What?” Patton whispered in between kisses. _

_ Logan moved his head giving Patton access to his neck. “Don’t stop.” _

_ Patton made a sound of agreement before moving his kisses from his lover’s jaw to his neck. He tried moving to straddle the man but found that his dress was too big. There was too much fabric. He decided to be more daring. He stood up.  _

_ Logan gave him a confused look.  _

_ “Lay down.” _

_ Logan listened and laid across the small couch.  _

_ Patton nodded before getting on top of the tutor. “Much better,” he murmured before returning to kissing Logan. One hand laced itself into Logan’s hair and the other gripped his shirt. “Lo?” _

_ “Hmm?” Logan asked. _

_ “I love you.” This wasn’t the first time Patton had said it, but it was the first time he had said it while they were intimate.  _

Logan blinked at the light as he woke up. He frowned at the papers in front of him. He missed Patton. 

“Logan?” Roman asked.

Frantically, Logan covered up his notes with a book. “Yes, Roman?”

“What are you studying?” Roman asked as he walked towards the table Logan was sat at. 

“Just maps, refamiliarising myself with the lands. I plan on giving a lesson to Patton and wanted to make sure I didn’t make any mistakes.” 

“You seem very prepared. Patton is lucky to have a tutor like you,” Roman complimented. “My tutors weren’t the best at being prepared.”

“What do you mean?” Logan prompted.

“Well, a few didn’t know the subjects very well. Remy ended up teaching me more than them, my brother enjoyed learning more than I did. Maybe if my tutors were more like you, I would’ve enjoyed the subject matter.” 

“Thank you,” Logan replied. “If you would like me to teach you anything, I’d be happy to help.”

Roman thanked him for the offer. “Maybe you could teach me more about this kingdom?”

“What would you like to know?” Logan asked. Internally he had hoped Roman would wait to request a lesson, after all he needed to find Patton. 

“I don’t know much of anything, to be honest. Maybe we could start with the more general knowledge?” Roman suggested.

Logan nodded. “That makes sense, why don’t you give me a few days to plan a course for you to take?” 

“Thank you, Logan,” Roman said sincerely. “You will make a wonderful advisor, you know.” 

“That is very kind of you to say,” Logan replied. 

“I’ll leave you to write your lesson for Patton,” Roman said. 

** _P_ ** atton stared out the window. He didn't know how long it had been since he had fallen asleep. His neck hurt, as did his back. He groaned as he tried to move. "Hello?" He called out timidly wondering if his captors were still here. He heard shuffling but no actual response. He stood and looked down at the nightgown he was wearing, it was dirtier now since he had fallen asleep on the floor. The entire room seemed to be covered with a layer of dust now that he thought about it. "Are you at least going to feed me?" He asked.

"That's a good questions," he heard whispered. "We have food for you, but we were instructed not to open your door, so," the man trailed off.

"Than how are you going to get it to me? I'm sure whoever you are working for wouldn't want me to starve to death. If whoever it is wanted me dead, than I'd be dead by now."

The knob on the door slowly turned before abruptly going back to its original position. "Do you promise not to run?" The man asked. 

Patton rolled his eyes even though Nate and Chris couldn't see him. "Where would I run to? I don't even know where we are."

"Good point," one of them replied before the door was slowly cracked open, just enough to slip a tray of food in. Patton went to the tray and looked at the salad (could a bowl of lettuce really be called a salad?) and mystery red meat. His shoulders sagged as he slowly brought one of the leaves to his mouth. They couldn’t provide utensils? Patton disliked touching meat with his hands especially when there was no place to wash them if he were to get too dirty. He shook his head, took in a deep breath and pretended he was elsewhere.

_ Patton giggled as Logan ruffled his hair.  _

_ “What’s so funny?” Logan asked. _

_ “Nothing, I just like this. It’s just us. We could take on the world!” Patton declared before taking a bite of the food before him, it was a rare occasion he got to eat in the library. _

_ Smiling, Logan agreed before going back to reading the book he had open aloud. “The Kingdom of Ignosi and the Kingdom of Amare had been warring for decades before the Kingdom of Estrella formed an alliance with Amare. This alliance would lead to the Treaty of Antimur.” _

_ “Logan,” Patton said. _

_ Logan hummed a reply. _

_ “Why don’t you ever teach me anything about Ignosi? I seem to know everything about Amare and Estrella, but nothing but that we warred against Ignosi.” _

_ Logan thought about what he could tell Patton. “Well, most people in Amare don’t know much about Ignosi.” _

_ “But don’t you know more than most people? You are my tutor after all.” _

_ Logan frowned. “I know more than most, yes. I just don’t wish to speak about it.” _

_ Patton’s brows furrowed. He was more confused by that statement, but knew Logan would tell him more when he was ready, though if Logan was never ready that was fine too. _

Now, Patton knew why Logan had been so strange that day.

_ Logan set down a book. “Today, we learn about the Kingdom of Ignosi,” he said. There was a hesitation to his voice, like he wasn’t sure if he was making the right choice. _

_ Patton glanced at the book to see it was in a different language. “Is that French?” He asked politely. _

_ Logan nodded. “The people of Ignosi mostly speak French as their primary language and English as a secondary,” he took in a deep breath, “I am the exception. As I have it reversed.” _

_ Confused, Patton looked at Logan. “What do you mean?” _

_ “I was born in Ignosi,” Logan explained. “My mother was run out after having me as it was revealed who my father was.” Logan gritted his teeth. “Adultery is punishable by death or banishment. My mother ran before the law enforcement could get her. I have lived in Amare ever since.” _

_ Patton nodded. “And I’m glad you came here,” he said softly. He hugged Logan tightly. “Now, what else will you be teaching me?” _

_ “This will be day one, the basic structure of the government,” Logan said before going into a lecture on the tyrannical government that was in Ignosi. _


	7. A Duet of Sorts

** _R_ ** oman and Virgil walked together in the castle, walking with no real clear location in mind. They were just talking, getting to know each other. 

They approached a door that was open, revealing a piano in it. It was a small study room, Virgil assumed at least. 

Roman saw it and smiled, leading Virgil into the room. “Do you play?” He asked.

Virgil shook his head, he had always wanted to learn but knew Luna would never let him. “But I sing,” he said quietly.

“Well, then, at least I can play. We shall become an unstoppable duo!” He declared

Virgil felt his face heat up as his heart rushed as well. He knew that soon this would all end, but at least he could spend this time dreaming. 

“What song would you like me to accompany you on?” Roman asked, taking a seat at the piano.

“Do you know  _ I dreamt I dwelt in Marble Halls _ ?” Virgil said quietly.

Roman raised an eyebrow at the suggestion but nodded anyway. He played the opening and watched Virgil carefully for cues. An accompanist is only good if they can follow who the soloist is.

Virgil took a deep breath before he began to sing. He had sung the song before but never with this much emotion. The lyrics actually had meaning this time, for once he did have the dream of living this more noble life. He closed his eyes as he sang, thinking about Roman as he sang, “that you loved me still the same.” The thoughts spiralled in his head,  _ would Roman still love him the same if he knew?  _ The thought was ridiculous, he couldn’t have Roman even if Roman did love him. Roman was engaged to Patton. Neither of them had a choice or a way to back out. When Logan found Patton, Patton would take his place as a prince and Virgil would be sent back to be a tailor. 

“Patton?” Roman said as he stopped playing. “Everything alright?”

Virgil nodded shakily. “I’m fine, just thinking.”

Roman gave him a concerned look. “Is it about Logan? You two seem to be more distant lately. I understand that you love Logan, and I know that I’m the one in the way but-”

“I don’t love Logan, or at least I do, but I-” Virgil stopped himself before he said anything dangerous. He had already said too much. For one thing, Patton definitely loved Logan, therefore he had already broken the facade a little bit.

Roman frowned. “Do you want some time alone? I can go to my room, you can go see Logan in the library. I know you must be behind on lessons since I arrived.”

Virgil nodded. “That sounds good.” He hoped he could at least find the library.

“I’ll escort you to the library to avoid any suspicions?” Roman suggested.

Virgil tried not to let the relief he felt show. “Thank you.”

** _P_ ** atton had been gathering information through eavesdropping. He had concocted a plan and he only hoped it worked. “I hate to bother you two again, but I need to use the toilet,” he said louder than he normally would have, but he needed to be sure his captors heard him. 

Quiet whispers could be heard but not understood through the door before it finally opened. “This way, your highness,” one of the two said. 

Patton nodded and followed him outside towards an outhouse. The prince took in the woods surrounding him. Tall pines, and the castle could be seen just between the spacing of some of them. Now, he at least knew the general area where he was being kept. He pretended to stumble over a rock to distract the captor next to him. 

“Are you alright, your highness?” the man asked.

Patton feigned pain. “I think I hurt my ankle,” he lied. “I might need help walking from both of you.”

“Chris!” The man shouted, sprinting back towards the door.

Patton seized his opportunity and took off towards the castle. 


	8. Meeting the Parents

** _V_ ** irgil was terrified. After all, he was meeting the King and Queen of Estrella today. Which would’ve been an honor any other time if he was any other person. He sat on Patton’s bed counting as he breathed to calm himself down. What if he accidentally started a war? Meeting with the Queen of the kingdom he lived in? That was fine, but Roman’s parents weren’t familiar. He barely learned the names of them the night before when Logan had explained everything.

Finally, he decided to get up. He couldn’t put it off if he wanted to. Looking in the mirror, he checked his appearance to make sure he still looked like the prince. He went to the closest and pulled out another dress, carefully putting it on. Then he redid his hair.

After he was sure his appearance was fine, he left Patton’s room. Logan was waiting outside. `

“Ah, nice to see you, your highness. Did you sleep well?” Logan asked.

Virgil nodded. “As well can be expected.” He sighed. “Where am I supposed to be?”

“At the castle steps,” Logan said. “But you still have plenty of time if you would like breakfast.” 

“Breakfast sounds nice,” Virgil said quietly. 

“Would you like to eat breakfast with me?” Logan suggested.

Virgil hesitantly nodded. At least it was a distraction from some of his anxiety. 

The two walked towards the kitchen where they grabbed some small pastries before eating them on a bench in the garden.

After they had finished, Logan brought Virgil to the steps. The tutor stood behind Virgil who stood next to Roman. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Roman said to Virgil. “My parents are kind, you have nothing to worry about.”

Virgil gave him a shaky smile. “I know, you told me this last night.”

Roman held out a hand to Virgil. “I’m here,” he said softly.

Virgil took the hand and stood in silence waiting for the monarchs of Estrella to arrive.

The gates opened and a white carriage with red detailing arrived. Instantaneously, everyone’s postures were straightened. The king stepped out, then he helped the queen. “Carol,” the Queen said. “It’s been so long, old friend.”

“It has, Cordelia,” Carol agreed. 

“And this must be Peyton, I haven’t seen her since she was a child.” Cordelia smiled at Virgil. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Virgil said unconsciously squeezing Roman’s hand. 

“You probably don’t actually remember us,” the King said. 

Virgil shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“You can call me Cordelia,” Roman’s mother said.

“And call me, Philip,” the king said.

“It’s nice to meet you again,” Virgil replied. He tried not to nervously fidget under all the attention from everyone surrounding him. 

Roman seemed to pick up on Virgil’s anxiety. “Mother, Father, thank you for coming,” he said taking some of the attention off Virgil. “Was your ride comfortable?”

“As comfortable as can be expected when it’s five hours sitting in a carriage.” Philip glanced around. “Maybe we could go inside?”

They all went inside the castle. “Will we be throwing an engagement party?” Cordelia asked. 

“I think we could arrange for that,” Carol said. 

Virgil and Roman trailed behind everyone, except Logan who had excused himself to do some research. 

“See? That was fine, you had nothing to worry about,” Roman said to Virgil.

Virgil nodded. “I guess you were right.” 

**_L_**ogan was huddled over maps once again. He knew Patton had to be being kept in a forest, but where? There was no way Declan could be keeping him in plain sight. Maybe a mine? He knew Patton was better than anyone else he knew. The prince had survived so much and been through so little. The fire crackled as Logan felt defeated. Logan had never felt defeated in his life. His mother had assured him he could over come anything. He had always believed that, he had overcome his mother dying. He had survived Ignosi, he had managed to become a tutor to royalty. Surely, he could figure out where the man he loved was? But he was losing hope.


	9. Remy Knows

Remy watched Virgil suspiciously. Patton was off. They had written countless letters to each other and this person his brother was spending time with was not Patton. 

The prince walked down the halls of the castle trying to find the library, where he knew Logan would be (as he had seemed different too). After what felt like the thousandth door, Remy finally found both Patton (Virgil) and Logan in the library.

“Is everything alright?” He heard Logan ask.

“No, I think I might be messing things up for Patton.” 

Remy remained silent, suddenly very concerned about what was going on.

“How?” Logan prompted. “Have you told anyone?”

“Do I look like I want to go to prison?” Virgil whisper-shouted. “I  _ know  _ I’m doing this to protect Patton, but I can’t help-” he shook his head, “I told Roman that I don’t love you.”

“Well, that’s true,” Logan said, “but you’re right that is breaking the character. Are you falling for Roman, Virgil?”

Virgil bit his lip. “Maybe? He’s just so kind, and sweet. He’s the dreamboy I’ll never get to have.”

“I’m sorry, Virgil. I’m sure once Patton finds out about how horrid Luna is, he’ll pay off your debt. You can come to work here,” Logan suggested.

“And live in agony as I watch Roman marry Patton? Or Patton continue to have to pretend to be a princess? You and I both know that until Carol is dead-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Logan warned.

Remy cleared his throat, figuring he had heard enough of what was supposed to remain secret. “What’s going on? Where’s Patton?” He demanded.

“Remy, there is a really long explanation, and I promise it’s good,” Logan started.

“That’s not your usual vocabulary,” Remy pointed out. “Spill the tea.”

“What?” Virgil asked.

“Tell me everything,” Remy said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Declan kidnapped Patton in order to get declared a hero and get Patton’s hand. Declan is after the throne, which is rightfully Patton’s,” Logan started. “When I overheard his plan, I did some fast planning. I knew the Queen would never believe me if I told her that her head advisor had malicious intent, so I recruited Virgil to the plan. He pretends to be Patton, while I find Patton. Once Patton returns, Declan will throw a fit and then hopefully, the Queen will get a new advisor.”

Remy shook his head. “And you believe this will all work?” He asked.

“I hope it will,” Logan said. “I need Patton back.”

** _P_ ** atton reached the town before sunset. He continued to trek his way to the castle and wished he could’ve at least grabbed the blanket. As he walked through the town all the men stared at him, which he understood. He looked very feminine in the nightgown, even if it had been dirtied.

Suddenly, something gripped his shoulder, pulling him backwards. “Virgil, thought you could escape, did you?” a voice said. The voice was enchanting while still instilling a sense of deep fear into Patton. 

“My nam-I’m not Virgil.”

“And I’m not the Dragonwitch," she said sarcastically. "I don’t care what you’re calling yourself on the street, you are returning with me at once.”

Patton’s eyes widened. This woman not only called him by a different name, but she thought he was-he remembered what he was wearing and understood where she could infer that. 

Soon, Patton found himself being thrown into Dragonwitch Designs. “You need to change a lot more than clothing to fool me,” the dragonwitch said before leaving again. Patton glanced around the workshop. There was one other person there.

“Virgil?” The person asked.

Patton shook his head. “I’m Patton?” He offered, his voice wobbly after his interaction with the Dragonwitch herself.

“The prince? Virgil told me about you, I’m Talyn.”

“Nice to meet you, Talyn,” Patton said. “I’m not supposed to be here?” 

“I was wondering why you showed up dressed like that.” Talyn gestured to his clothing. “Virgil’s already at the palace anyway. I would’ve thought he’d return by now.”

“He went to the palace?” Patton asked. 

“Yeah, a guy with glasses came by and asked for him. Said you sent for him.”

“Logan came here?” Patton prompted. 

“I guess? I didn’t hear him introduce himself, didn’t bother to open my window until I noticed him in the first place.”

The prince tensed as he felt a cold breeze blow in from a window. “Do you have any better clothes?”


	10. Reunited

** _D_ ** eclan entered the throne room to see Carol speaking with King Philip and Queen Cordelia. “Your Majessstiesss,” he said with an over the top bow. 

“Declan, how can I help you?” Carol asked. 

The advisor had a glint to his eye. “Where isssss Princesssss Peyton?”

“She’s in the garden with Prince Roman,” Carol said. “Did you need her for something?”

Declan nodded. “I needed to ssssssspeak to both you and the princesssssss,” he said.

“I’ll send for her.”

“No need, I’ll go get her myssssself.” Declan excused himself and walked out of the room and towards the gardens. 

** _V_ ** irgil blushed as Roman complimented him. 

“You really are quite stunning, Patton.” Roman leaned further onto his hand that was sitting on the bench in between the two.

“If you don’t stop I might become permanently red,” Virgil whispered.

“And you’d still be as handsome as ever.”

Virgil leaned in closer, his breath catching in his throat. 

“May I kiss you?” Roman said quietly.

Silently, Virgil nodded his head.

A throat cleared behind them. “Your highnesssssss,” Declan hissed from behind Virgil. 

Startled, both Roman and Virgil jumped away from each other. “Y, yes?” Virgil stuttered out of nervousness. 

“I would like to ssspeak to both you and your mother, sssso if you could follow me?”

“Of course.” Virgil stood up from the bench, sending a nervous glance towards Roman.

Declan looked towards Roman. “Prince Roman is free to join assssss well. In fact, I encourage it.”

That just made Virgil more nervous, what was going on? 

Nonetheless, Virgil and Roman followed Declan back to the throne room. When they entered, all eyes turned towards them. 

“Now, your majesssty, I would like to show you sssomething.” Declan grabbed Virgil’s arm forcefully and pulled him in front of him.

“Declan,” the Queen warned. Some guards became more alert. 

“Why the warning? This is not your daughter.”

Virgil’s heart started doing double time. 

“Whatever do you mean? Let go of Peyton at once!”

“Does this imposter have the Princess’s birthmark? The heart behind her left ear?” Declan asked.

Slowly, Carol approached Virgil. She took a hand and pulled back some of Virgil’s hair to reveal no heart shaped mark. “Who are you?” She demanded.

“A nobody,” Virgil said quietly.

“I need a name.” The queen’s tone was stern and held some fear to it. 

“V-virgil.”

“Well, then,  _ Virgil, _ where is my daughter?”

“I have no idea who your daughter is, but I know your son was kidnapped, but not by me. I swear. I was doing this to protect him.” Virgil’s voice cracked a little as he spoke.

Carol scowled at him. “I don’t have a son.”

“But you do, his name is Patton. He looks just like me and he’s sweet and kind and optimistic, and he’s out there somewhere. I just wish I knew where.”

“Carol?” The Queen of Estrella prompted. “Did you know about how Patton felt? About himself and his gender?”

“She told me, but-”

Roman looked towards his parents before speaking up. “ _ He _ told you, but you didn’t respect him enough to listen.” He looked at Virgil sadly, he was angry and bitter but even so part of him still liked the man in front of him. He returned his gaze back to Carol. “To be clear, Patton was replaced by Virgil, who is clearly also a boy, and you didn’t even notice.” He straightened his posture. “And when I marry Patton, he will be allowed to dress and do as he pleases.”

Carol nodded. 

“You need to find him first,” Virgil said. “He was kidnapped by Declan.”

“How can we trussssst you?” Declan asked maliciously. 

“Guards,” Carol said. “Please escort this imposter to his new cell.”

Virgil allowed the guards to carry him away with very little resistance. 

** _L_ ** ogan decided a breath of fresh air might help with his search. Anything could trigger a breakthrough, hopefully. He walked through the town, hoping maybe somehow Patton had been resourceful and escaped. Patton had always been very bright. He walked past Dragonwitch Designs and heard a familiar voice declare, “Finished!” Logan sprinted towards an opened window and looked in to see Patton holding up a dress towards another person. “Patton,” Logan said almost silently, then he repeated himself louder. When the prince didn’t turn around, Logan entered the shop. 

“Welcome to- oh, it’s you,” Luna said bitterly. “What do you want?”

“I’m looking for-”

“If you say Virgil again, he is  _ not _ leaving any time soon.”

Logan bit his tongue from cursing out the woman in front of him. He took in a deep breath to steady his voice and replied, “I only wish to speak to him this time.”

Luna glared but agreed and went to grab ‘Virgil’ from the workshop. When she returned with Patton, both men had tears in their eyes.

“Patton,” Logan said. 

“Lo,” Patton replied. “I missed you.” He ran and embraced the tutor. 

Luna cleared her throat. “Excuse me, but what kind of shop do you think I’m running? Virgil needs to get back to work now.”

Logan held onto Patton. “Virgil isn’t here,” he replied. “This is Prince Patton and you will treat him with respect. In all honesty, you should treat everyone with respect.”

Luna went to reply but by the time she had a response, the couple had left the shop. 

“Where’s Virgil?” Patton asked. “Talyn said he was at the castle to sing.”

“Oh, uh, well,” Logan stammered. “He’s kind of sort of pretending to be you.”

“What, why?” Patton asked.

“Patton, do you know who was the mastermind behind your capture?” 

“No.”

“It was Declan, and he had planned on using your capture to marry you.” Logan squeezed Patton’s hand. 

“That doesn’t make sense, I was already engaged to Roman,” Patton pointed out. 

“He was going to pretend to rescue you in order to get the Queen to let him. He wants to be king.”

“Oh,” Patton said. “Well, now we don’t have to worry about that.” He leaned his head on Logan’s arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Logan replied. 

“Well, well, well, who do we have here? A Princessssss and her tutor?” Declan said from behind them.

“How did he even find us?” Logan whispered.

“I was simply out looking for the missssssing princessssss, asssss per the order of the Queen. How sssssurprising I find her with her tutor.” Declan’s grin scared Logan. “Now, why don’t we all head back towards the cassssssstle?”

Patton shook his head. “I-I don’t want to go back, not with you.”

Logan breathed in sharply. “What do you mean missing princess?”

“Oh, I helped the queen realise that there was an imposter. Poor Virgil, I wonder how he got mixed up in this. Oh,” he watched Logan carefully, “that was you, wasn’t it? Now, you have a choice to make, come with me now or I return alone and explain to the Queen how it was Peyton’s tutor who was the mastermind behind  _ everything _ .”

Logan took a hesitant step in front of Patton. “How would you know that?”

“I overheard you and the imposter talking in the library.” Declan’s tone was nonchalant. “Now, what’s your choice,  _ Logan. _ ”

Logan took in a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll return with you, but Patton can make his own decision.”

Patton tightened his grip on Logan. “I’m not leaving you,” he promised.

“How sweet,” Declan said sarcastically. “Now, please get in my carriage.” He gestured to a black carriage behind him. 

When Logan and Patton entered the carriage they found they were not alone.

“Hello again, your highness.”

“Are you Chris or Nate?” Patton asked.

“Oh, I’m Chris, Nate is driving the carriage.”

Logan glanced between the prince and the henchman. “Do you know this man?”

“Yeah, he’s one of the two that kidnapped me.”

“Why are you so okay with all this?” Logan asked, flabbergasted. 

“I think I kind of just accepted it. Besides, it wasn’t all that bad. They aren’t the greatest at kidnapping.”

“Hey!” Chris said. “We were great at kidnapping, it was keeping you in the cabin that we failed at.”

Patton laughed at that. And even though the situation was more serious, Logan laughed along because hearing Patton’s laugh brought so much happiness that he had been missing.

Declan joined them in the carriage before it took off, effectively bringing any conversation to an end. 


	11. Remaining Calm

** _R_ ** oman sat in the garden, the last place he had been with Pa-Virgil. His name was Virgil. And he had committed treason, had fooled everyone. But Roman loved him. 

“Can I join you?” Remy asked. 

Roman nodded. 

“I heard what happened,” Remy commented. “Mother told me.” When Roman remained silent, Remy continued talking. “He was just trying to protect Patton, you know.”

“How would you know that?” Roman replied dejectedly. 

“I overheard him and Logan one day. They told me everything.”

“You knew beforehand. You didn’t tell me?” Roman sounded heartbroken. “What am I supposed to do, Rem?”

“Help Logan find Patton.”

“Well, yeah, but what about-I’m in love with him, Rem!” Roman declared.

“And I’m pretty sure it’s mutual.” Remy watched his brother carefully.

“How would you know that? He was playing the part of Patton!”

“Roman, I  _ told  _ you I overheard him talking with Logan.”

“And he said he loves me?” Roman sounded hopeful. 

Remy shook his head. “Not exactly, I believe his exact words were  _ he’s the dreamboy I’ll never get to have _ . And that was after Logan asked if he was falling in love with you.” 

“I have to go rescue him!” Roman said, jumping off the bench.

Remy grabbed Roman’s arm to stop him. “Wait, think this through. He’s been locked up because he committed a crime, you release him you might trigger events that you’ll regret.” 

Roman wanted to dart towards Virgil, be the heroic prince who rescues his love just like in the stories he grew up loving. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. “You’re right. Thanks, Rem.”

“Any time, you are my brother after all.” Remy smiled encouragingly. 

** _W_ ** hen the carriage came to a stop, Logan was afraid to step outside. After all, he knew how long a carriage ride to the castle normally took and this had taken much longer. 

Declan smiled as he opened the door. He grabbed Patton’s wrist and forced him outside the carriage. Patton looked around and noticed there was a cliff edge to the right and a mine entrance to the left. “This isn’t the castle,” Patton said quietly.

“Well, no duh.” Declan tightened his grip on Patton’s wrist. “This is the place you will die.”

Patton panicked, trying to pry his wrist from the advisor. “No, no, Declan what’re you-”

“Shut up!” Declan hissed. “Peyton, do you undersstand who iss in charge right now?”

Logan stepped out of the carriage and glared at Declan. “Don’t treat him like that.” He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and took out his dagger. He quickly took off the sheath to reveal the sharpness. Sunlight glinted off the small blade. 

“Why aren’t your hands tied?” Declan said angrily. “Chris was supposed to tie-”

“I think you’ll find I’m really good at reacting quickly. Chris is still in the carriage, can you guess why?”

Declan scowled. “What do you plan on doing with that dagger anyway?” He withdrew his sword. “This is much longer than that, you wouldn’t be able to get close to me.”

“I don’t have to,” Logan said simply before throwing the dagger. The hilt of the dagger hit Declan’s wrist, causing him to drop Patton’s wrist. 

Quickly, Patton ran to Logan’s side. “Now, what was your plan Declan? Or did you forget there’s a reason I’m the only royal tutor for the prince?” Logan smirked as he wrapped a hand around Patton’s waist. 

Declan shook his head. 

“What is that?” Nate asked from behind Logan and Patton.

“Get them!” Declan shouted.

Logan rolled his eyes before quickly turning around to knock Nate unconscious. “Let’s go, Patton.”

“Wait,” Patton said softly. He kissed Logan’s cheek before walking over to Declan. “You are a snake,” he said slowly. “And you drove my kingdom into poverty.” He slapped him. “Currently, I have no power to lock you up. When I do, you will be tried for treason.” He retrieved Logan’s dagger and returned to the carriage. “Now, we can go.”

Logan nodded. “Would you like to sit with me, or in the carriage, my love?”

“With you?” Patton said with a small smile. 

Logan helped Patton up before sitting next to him. Patton leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder. 

While Logan steered the carriage back to the castle, they sat together in a comfortable silence, but there was still an unresolved tension underlying it all. 


	12. Together

** _V_ **irgil sat in his cell, singing the song he had sung while Roman played the piano, though this version seemed sadder. His heart ached. He knew this would happen, he had been afraid of this scenario for quite some time. He watched out the window as he sang.

_ I dreamt that I dwelt in marble halls _

_ With vassals and serfs at my side _

Virgil figured he could be without the servants.

_ And of all who assembled within those walls, _

_ That I was the hope and the pride. _

Virgil knew he could never be loved as much as the real prince.

_ I had riches too great to count, could boast _

_ Of a high ancestral name; _

_ But I also dreamt, which pleased me most, _

_ That you loved me still the same. _

He missed Roman.

_ I dreamt that suitors sought my hand, _

_ That knights upon bended knee, _

In his mind, he corrected ‘that knights’ to ‘the prince.’

_ And with vows no maiden heart could withstand, _

_ They pledged their faith to me. _

_ And I dreamt that one of that noble host _

_ Came forth my hand to claim; _

He pictured Roman coming to him and proposing.

_ But I also dreamt, which charmed me most _

_ That you loved me still the same _

Tears fell down Virgil’s cheeks. 

_ That you loved me, you loved me still the same _

_ That you loved me, you loved me still the same _

After finishing the song, he sobbed, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

  


** _R_ **oman was sat in a meeting between his parents and the queen of Amare. 

“Your son is missing!” Queen Cordellia said. “And you want to discuss wedding plans?” She shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you. Maybe he ran away, because from what I’ve seen you treat him like the dirt beneath your shoe. I can only imagine how you treat your people.” She stood up, towering over Carol. “I am not discussing anymore wedding plans until Patton is returned.” She promptly walked out of the room, her husband following quickly.

Carol held her head in her hands. She glanced at Roman. “Are you going to go too?”

Roman sighed. “My mother is right, Patton is missing. Our primary focus should be on finding him, not who will be at our wedding. He’s not even here to offer his own input!” His voice softened. “We can do this later.”

“You’re right, but we have no idea where to start,” Carol said. 

“Didn’t Virgil mention that your advisor was the one to kidnap Patton?”

“He was trying to save himself. We can’t be certain that he is telling the truth.”

“It _ is _a place to start though.”

Carol nodded. “I’ll send for Declan.”

When a guard returned with news that they couldn’t find Declan, Carol felt a heaviness in her heart that she hadn’t felt since she had been told her husband had passed.

** _P_ **atton knocked on the door to the meeting room he was told his mother was in.

The door opened to reveal Roman behind it. “Patton!” Roman exclaimed quietly and went to hug the prince but stopped himself. He took in a deep breath. “You’re okay.” He opened the door wider to reveal the queen seated, her head on the table.

Patton walked up hesitantly to his mother. He called for her softly. 

Carol looked up and gasped. “Patton!” She exclaimed.

Patton took in a deep breath, his mother had never referred to him by his preferred name. He smiled with water lining his eyes. 

Shaking slightly, Carol stood and embraced her son. “What happened? Where have you been?”

“Declan captured me, Logan helped me escape.”

Carol bit her lip. “Virgil was telling the truth.”

“Where is Virgil?” Patton asked.

“The dungeon,” Roman answered. “She didn’t believe him.”

Patton nodded almost sadly. “Can I go release him?”

Carol nodded.

Quickly, Patton left the room not noticing the footsteps running behind him. When he reached the door to the dungeon he almost knocked the guard to the ground. He reached Virgil and held onto the bars. “Virgil!” He exclaimed.

Virgil looked up and breathed sharply. “Patton! You’re okay.”

Roman stood next to Patton.

“Ro,” Virgil said almost sadly. He reached a hand through the bars. 

Roman took Virgil’s hand and gripped it tightly. “Virgil,” the prince said softly. 

Patton watched carefully and smiled. “Ah,” he said withholding a giggle. 

Virgil blushed. 

“Patton, I know what-”

“Stop Roman. This is fine, I have Logan. That is if you’ll let me-”

Roman nodded. “Of course, you and Logan work very well together.”

Patton grinned. “Thank you. I’m sure you can unlock the door by yourself.” He gestured towards the barred door. “I’ll talk to you later,” he said before bouncing out of the dungeon.

Roman glanced at the guards and held out a hand for the keys. When the guards didn’t hand the keyring over, he glared. “I am releasing this prisoner, with permission from her majesty. Now, hand over the keys,” he said firmly. Soon the keys found their way to his hand. After he unlocked the door, he held Virgil in his arms. 

“You don’t hate me?” Virgil whispered. 

“I could never,” Roman replied. “I wanted to, I was angry when I found out. Then I realised how far I had fallen for you.” He gazed at Virgil. 

“Really?” Virgil prompted. 

Roman nodded giddily. “Can I kiss you?”

Virgil nodded and pressed his lips to the prince’s. 

** _L_ **ogan was walking away from the stables when he got almost tackled to the ground by Patton. “What’s this about?” He asked with a slight laugh.

“Roman and Virgil they _ like _ each other,” he said with a smile. 

“I had inferred that much,” Logan said with a laugh. “Does that mean-”

“Roman said he doesn’t mind us.” Patton held Logan’s hands standing across from him. 

Logan moved his hand to cup Patton’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Patton stepped closer and kissed Logan. 

“Patton,” Logan said softly. “I want to marry you.”

“Lo,” Patton said with a slight frown. “I wish we could marry.”

“I know, I know,” Logan responded to the unsaid ‘but’. “We should get inside.”

Patton bit his lip and nodded. “Maybe catch up with Roman and Virgil?”

“Of course,” Logan agreed. “And you should catch up with Remy.” He pressed a quick kiss to Patton’s forehead.

“Maybe I’ll catch up with Remy first, allow Roman and Virgil some privacy?” Patton suggested. 

** _P_ **atton knocked on Remy’s door. The door opened slowly, revealing a disheveled Remy. “Pat-Patton!” Remy exclaimed happily. “You’re alright, I was so worried,” he said. “Tell me everything.” He grabbed Patton’s wrist and led him towards the bed. 

“Well, I was kidnapped,” Patton said. “There’s really nothing else.”

“There _ has _ to be. Like, how did you escape?” Remy raised an eyebrow. 

Patton sighed. “The men who kidnapped me weren’t the brightest, it was easy.” He glanced at the ground. “Then I was mistaken for Virgil, and locked in the workshop. I sewed some dresses,” Patton explained.

Remy listened as Patton told him everything. Once Patton had finished, Remy hugged him. “You are so amazing, you know that?”

“Thanks, Rem.”

“No problem,” Remy said. “Now, I need to know. How do you feel about Roman?”

“Rem, I’ve still barely talked to him. He’s handsome, but I love Logan.”

Remy nodded in understanding. “Are you going to be okay with marrying him then?”

“I think so, what choice do I have?”

“Talk to both of our parents at the same time?” Remy suggested. “Roman didn’t want to be married to a stranger, but our parents wouldn’t call off the wedding because they were worried about the politics of it.”

Patton closed his eyes. “I don’t know, Rem. Who says I can’t grow to care for Roman? That could grow into love, but then what about Logan? And Virgil?”

“Patton, what’re you saying?”

“I don’t know, Rem. All I know is I fall for men easily.”

Remy smiled. “Oh, I think I get it. You can love multiple people?”

Patton nodded.

“Talk to all of them at the same time, work it out. I know you can.”

** _P_ **atton had invited Roman, Logan, and Virgil to a meeting in the garden. “It’s nice having all of you in the same place,” Patton commented.

“That doesn’t explain why we are meeting right now,” Roman said. 

Patton took in a deep breath. “After a long talk with Remy, I had an idea, well I guess I always had this idea, but I never voiced it.”

“What is that idea?” Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I guess I have to confess something about myself first?” Patton said. “I hope you won’t think less of me, Lo. I develop feelings for people easily.”

“Care to explain further?” Virgil asked.

“I wouldn’t mind being in a romantic relationship with all three of you.”

A look of understanding washed over all three faces.

“Thank god, I’m not alone,” Roman said.

“You’re suggesting we all be romantically involved with each other?” Virgil said for clarity.

“Yes, is that alright?” Patton asked.

Roman, Logan, and Virgil all nodded. 

Patton grinned. “Yay,” he said softly. 

“Virgil!” A hauntingly familiar voice called. 

Virgil tensed, suddenly feeling terror wash over him. “Ms. Blythe,” Virgil said formally. 

“What do you think you’re doing over here? You should be sewing right now. After all, the princess can’t have a shortage of dresses.”

Patton stood and faced the dragonwitch. “Actually, I can. I would prefer to never wear a dress again.” He glared at Luna. “Now, Virgil will be remaining here, or wherever he wants.”

Luna scoffed. “Who do you think you are?”

“The Prince of this kingdom, now get out of my castle.” 

“Virgil is in debt to _ me _,” Luna said.

Roman cut into the conversation. “How in debt?”

“70,000 gold,” Luna said.

Roman reached for Virgil’s hand. “What was the original debt without all the interest you’ve added on?”

“1,000.”

Roman wanted to yell at the woman. “Was Virgil the one who took the money?”

“No, it was his parents.”

Something clicked in Logan’s mind. “That’s illegal. You can’t make a child pay for their parents’ debt.”

“You can when the parents are dead.”

“Virgil,” Patton said softly. “When did your parents pass?”

“When I was ten, so eight years ago?”

Logan walked towards Luna. “The law about passing down debt was created ten years ago. Virgil has no debt, you have no control of him. So, unless you would like to face prison time I suggest you leave without Virgil right now.”

Luna scowled as she strutted away.

Virgil took in a deep breath. “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

Logan smiled. “Any time. She was breaking the law anyway.”

“Now, I’m pretty sure Queen Carol wanted to meet with Patton and me about wedding cakes,” Roman said. “Would both of you like to join us?” 

The four set off to go taste cakes.

** _“I_ **f neither of you wanted to marry each other originally, why go through with it?” Virgil asked Roman and Patton.

“The political backlash could’ve been great,” Roman answered. “My parents went into a big lecture about it when I brought it up the first time. The alliance between our kingdoms are the only way we were able to stop the kingdom of Ignosi.”

“Ignosi?” Virgil asked, he hadn’t heard of it.

“Terrible kingdom, run by a tyrant king,” Logan answered. “It’s not a great place to be.”

Patton smiled reassuringly at Logan. “And you’ll never have to return,” Patton whispered, making sure Roman and Virgil couldn’t hear. He wasn’t sure if Logan was ready to reveal his story yet. 

“I don’t think anyone has escaped from Ignosi since Nicholas took over.”

“I know two people have,” Logan spoke up.

“Really? That’s amazing, how did they-”

“I don’t remember I was only three at the time,” Logan replied. “My mother did all the work in order to avoid us both dying.”

“Logan, that’s, I’m glad you found your way here,” Roman said. He embraced the tutor. “You are amazing.”

** _P_ ** atton and Virgil sat alone in a room.

“What did you want to talk about, Pat?” Virgil asked, kind of worried.

“Just something that happened when I meant the Dragonwitch. She said something that worried me.”

“She did a lot of things, what’s this one?”

Patton took in a deep breath. “When she found me I was in a nightgown and she thought I was you, and she implied-”

“I can guess, she never thought highly of me. But I never did, Pat. I could never,” Virgil said. 

Patton bit his lip. “Okay, good. I’m glad that you didn’t have to go through that. I don’t think that would be your choice, but if it is than I’d still support you-”

“Patton, it’s fine. I get it. You’re right, it wouldn’t have been my choice had I done  _ that  _ type of work. To tell you the truth, I might have told her I was doing that so I could sing. She didn’t question it.”

Patton nodded. “Okay, Vee. I’ve met her. And I worked in her shop for all of a day, but she was still awful. Can I hug you?”

Virgil nodded and gladly accepted the hug from the prince.


	13. Epilogue

** _I_ **t was the night before their wedding and they all sat in Patton’s room, on his bed. “So, who wants to go first?” Patton asked.

“I guess I will,” Roman said. “I promise to always protect all of you. You are my everything, and I love each one of you. Virgil, you make sure I stay grounded and don’t fly to high in the clouds. Logan, you help me make all the right decisions. Patton, you always manage to bring a smile on my face even in the darkest of times. So, I will protect you until the day I die. I will remain by your sides, no matter what hardship we face. We will face everything together.”

“Oh, Ro,” Patton said with a smile. “I guess I’ll go next.” He took in a deep breath. “You all accepted me when very few others did. I’ve known Logan for the longest, but I love each of you. I promise to be there for you and support all of you. I will always stand by all of you until I pass. I hope to support all of you as much as you have supported me.”

All three of them hugged Patton. 

“And now, I suppose, it’s my turn.” Logan smiled. “Patton, I have loved you for a very long time, and I’m glad we found Roman and Virgil to also help us through life. When I became a tutor, I hadn’t expected to fall for my student. And later his doppelganger and another prince. I’ve been through a lot in order to get to the place we are at, but I would happily go through all of it again if it meant getting to be with all of you. Therefore, I promise to never leave you, any of you. Until I die, I will remain next to you to advise and be a shoulder to lean on. I love you.”

“Lo,” Patton said softly. “That was beautiful. Virgil?” 

“Oh, um, mine isn’t as lovely as any of yours,” he said nervously.

“That doesn’t matter,” Logan reassured.

“Well, I love you. We met under unusual circumstances, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. Working under Luna was awful, but it led to such a wonderful outcome. I would do it again. I love you.”

“Aw, Virgil!” Roman said. “That was lovely, what were you talking about?”

Virgil blushed. 

“I wish we could do this at the wedding,” Patton said.

“Pat, you know why we can’t. And this doesn’t take away from how much we love each other,” Logan reminded. “Now, I believe we had agreed to cuddling after we read each other our vows.” 

**_P_ **atton looked in the mirror and smiled. His suit looked good. The suit was white like all the others only his had a light blue embroidering. Virgil’s had purple, Logan a dark purple, and Roman a red. He glanced over at Virgil on the other side of the room. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Well, I was a tailor. Did you think I would let any of the men I love get dressed in something less than the best?”

“You look nice too,” Patton said. He held out a hand for Virgil to take. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Virgil said taking Patton’s hand. 

Patton pulled Virgil into a hug. “I’m so glad we all found each other.”

Virgil laughed. “Yeah, I don’t know where I’d be if it weren’t for you.”

“Let’s not think about that,” Patton said. “We’re getting married!”

“I know, my dear, I know.” Virgil pecked his cheek. “Now, are you ready?”

“Well, you both better be ready because you need to, like, get your bootys to the aisle,” Remy interrupted.

The both of them walked down the aisle together, arm in arm towards Roman and Logan. At the end of the aisle, Patton pecked Virgil’s cheek before going to Roman. 

“We are gathered here today to wed Prince Roman King of Estrella and Prince Patton Lovelace of Amare. We are also here to wed Logan Berry and Virgil Anceis. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace.” When no one objected, the priest carried on with the ceremony. All of them had come up with their own vows, but didn’t say them at the wedding as they had all told each other the night before. Besides, it wasn’t very public knowledge that they were all together. 

After the wedding, Roman and Patton had to sign documents combining their kingdoms. In a few weeks there would be both of their coronation, and then they could finally live in peace. Logan was already helping Virgil pursue a singing career, and they all knew that would mean him leaving for months at a time. 

When the ceremony ended, Patton said quietly, “Does this make us all princes now?”

Carol and Logan both rolled their eyes. “My love,” Logan started, “I’ve taught you better than that.”

** _V_ **irgil arrived at the castle after his most recent tour. He was exhausted but seeing his husbands standing at the gate waiting for him helped him remain awake. When he got off his horse, Patton was the first to hug him. 

“How was the tour?” Logan asked as Roman hugged Virgil.

“Good, I wish at least one of you could have joined me.” 

“Well, someone has to advise the kings,” Logan said jokingly.

Finally, Logan hugged Virgil. “Now, I believe you have one final concert before the official end of the tour?”

Virgil nodded. It had become a tradition for the ‘final’ concert to be held in the castle, even if the audience was two people (sometimes it would expand into three if Remy wanted to join). 

Patton and Logan sat in front as Virgil sang and Roman played. 

When the private concert finished they all went to their bedroom and cuddled. None of them had ever been happier.


End file.
